Cindy Lou Who
Cindy Lou Who is a sweet, lovely and beautiful young girl from Dr. Seuss's storybook How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and the 2000 film, appearing as the tritagonist. She was a two-year-old Who girl who lives in Whoville and plays a pivotal role in the story in the storybook. In 1966, she was played and voiced by June Foray and in 2000, she was played by Taylor Momsen in the live-action movie of the same name. 1966 film In the original book and the animated adaptation, Cindy Lou Who gets out of bed to go get a drink of water when she finds The Grinch, disguised as Santa Claus, stuffing her family's Christmas tree up the chimney. Mistaking him for Santa, she innocently asks him why he's taking the tree. The Grinch, sensing innocence in the young girl, covers up his theft by fibbing to her, saying that there is a broken light on the tree and that he was taking it to "his workshop" to fix the problem and then return it on Christmas Day when she wakes up. Then, the Grinch gets her drink and sends her back to bed, showing the only legitimate kindness that he has in his tiny heart. Notably, though this is her only real scene in the original book, Cindy Lou gets a bit more screen time in the animated adaptation. 2000 Film In the 2000 film version, Cindy Lou is eight to ten years old and knows the Grinch early in the story. Thanks to her doing some investigative reporting (her father, never shown in the book or the TV special, is a mailman). Unlike the rest of the Whos, Cindy believes that there is some good in The Grinch. Augustus May Who, the Mayor of Whoville, angrily accuses her of robbing everyone when the Whos awake to their homes being ransacked. However, her name is cleared shortly and she later helps the Grinch return every item back to the Whos after sneaking aboard his sleigh. In the last scene, she welcomes the Grinch and Max to her family. Trivia *She was the only Who who wasn't afraid and don't hate the Grinch. She just know that The Grinch is so sweet and need a friend. *Cindy Lou had some similar from The Grinch like both don't have a friend, both have parents (expect The Grinch was adopted) and both realize the true meaning of Christmas at the end *Cindy Lou is almost look Vanellope von Schweetz like her hair style and outfit like the princess dress which it's just dress in live action. They also both become friends with the main protagonist, both show them the true meaning of friendship and both follow their dreams *Cindy Lou was afraid The Grinch at first until she realize that he got a dark past and trying to help him by becoming his friend and the true meaning of friendship include Christmas. *She was the first heroine (in Dr. Seuss movies) who gives the protagonist a kiss on the cheek at the end for bringing Christmas back, the second was Audrey for getting the tree. *She was the only person who helps The Grinch for being good who she remind us like Jim Hawkins (Jim to Silver), Kiara (Kiara to Kovu), Aurora (Aurora to Maleficent), Belle (Belle to The Beast) and Luke Skywalker (Luke to Anakin Skywalker). *Cindy Lou Who is similar to Bubbles like both love their father, both go to school, both are the same age, both are blonde, both love dogs, both become friend with a villain who redeemed (Bubbles to Fuzzy (sometimes), Cindy to The Grinch) and both had kindness in their heart. *Cindy Lou is also similar to Jim Hawkins: **Both was saved by the redeemed villains from falling (Jim to Silver, Cindy Lou to The Grinch). **Both become friends with the villain's pets (Morph to Jim, Max to Cindy Lou). **Both become friends with the main characters (Jim to Silver, Cindy Lou to The Grinch). **Both got a happy ending (Silver gives Jim a gift: Morph, The Grinch got a kiss (in the cheek) from Cindy, got the girl of his dream and bring the presents back). *Cindy Lou is similar to Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast like both are kind, both are damsel in distress, both become friend with the main characters (Cindy Lou to The Grinch, Belle to The Beast), both came back to see the main character by telling them that they still care about them, both show the main characters about friendship and kindness and both got a happy wishing which their wish came true (Cindy Lou make friend with The Grinch and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Belle was surprised that the prince was The Beast and they both kiss). Similar Heroes *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planets) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Kiara (The Lion King 2) *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) *Aurora (Maleficent) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Riley Andersen (Inside out) *Anna (Frozen) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Kari Kamiya (Digimon) Gallery in 1966 Cindy Lou Who 2.jpg|Cindy Lou in the beginning of the story Cindy and Max.jpg|Cindy pats Max after giving him a roast feast The Grinch and Cindy.jpg|Cindy get pats by The Grinch Cindy Lou Who 3.jpg Cindy Lou Who 13.jpg|Cindy Lou Who Cindy Lou Who 14.jpg|Cindy and the grinch Cindy Lou Who 15.jpg Cindy Lou Who 16.jpg|Cindy Lou Who met the Santa Grinch Cindy Lou Who 26.jpg Cindy Lou Who 25.jpg Cindy Lou Who 27.jpg Cindy Lou Who 28.jpg Gallery in 2000 Cindy Lou Who 4.jpg Cindy Lou Who 20.jpg|Cindy Lou Who and her father, Lou Lou Who Cindy Lou Who.jpg|Cindy and Max Cindy Lou Who 6.jpg|Cindy smiles Cindy Lou Who 7.jpg Cindy Lou Who 8.jpg Cindy Lou Who 9.jpg Cindy Lou Who 17.jpg|Cindy Lou Who and the grinch Cindy Lou Who 18.jpg Cindy Lou Who 19.jpg Cindy Lou Who 21.jpg|Cindy Lou Who singing Christmas, Why can't I Find You? Cindy Lou Who 22.jpg|Cindy Lou Who kiss the grinch on the cheek Cindy Lou Who 24.jpg Cindy Lou Who 10.jpg|"I came to see you. No one should be alone on Christmas" talking to The Grinch while she's at the sled Cindy smiles.jpg|Cindy Lou smiles at The Grinch Untitled-00_11_28.jpg|Cindy Lou-Who trapped in the sorting pit. The Grinch and Cindy Lou.jpg|Cindy Lou give The Grinch a friendly kiss on the cheek The Grinch and Cindy Lou 3.jpg|Cindy Lou smiles while The Grinch's hand Cindy Lou Who 29.jpg Cindy Lou smiles.jpg Cindy Lou Who 31.jpg|Cindy feel bad that The Grinch had a dark, sad past Cindy Lou Who 32.jpg|Cindy Lou's first appearance Cindy Lou Who 35.jpg|Cindy smiles Cindy Lou Who 30.jpg|"You're the....the....the...." -was in shocked to see The Grinch for the first time Cindy Lou laughs.jpg|Cindy Lou screamed when she met The Grinch Cindy Lou and The Grinch 3.jpg|"Mr. Grinch, my name is Cindy Lou Who" -Cindy Lou induce herself Category:Kid Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroines Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Pacifists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Siblings Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Minor Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Supporters Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Advocates Category:Amazons Category:Big Good Category:Bond Creator Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Defenders Category:Determinators Category:Dreamers Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:False Protagonist Category:Goal Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Good Ruler Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Loner Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Neatfreaks Category:Non-Action Category:Omniscient Category:Outright Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Passionate Learners Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Playful Heroes Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Heroic Support Category:The Chosen One Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Weaklings Category:Wise Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Pet owners Category:Genius Category:Voice of Reason Category:Humanoid